


This Is How It Should Be Done

by moratti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《暂无名》的后续，感谢阳大大授权</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How It Should Be Done

当兹拉坦·伊布拉西莫维奇再次遇见罗宾·范佩西的时候，后者正坐在吧台前的高脚凳上，翘着头专心致志地盯着不远处的大屏幕，认真却又漫不经心的神色几乎让伊布以为屏幕上正在直播的并非是一场气氛热烈的球赛而是一部有趣却亢长的纪录片。

伊布走过去用指节敲了敲光滑的台面，“一支伏特加。”他撇过头看了看范佩西，继续对侍者说道，“替这位先生点一杯深水炸弹。”

听到这句，旁边的人终于舍得从屏幕上挪开了视线，偏过头用一种打量不明生物的眼神看着他，然后似笑非笑地举了举手中的杯子，“多谢你的好意。”他顿了一下，用意有所指的语气说道，“但我还不想在这里喝醉。”

伊布耸了耸肩，“好吧，如果你坚持要在这里喝柠檬汁的话。”

“Hey！它叫莫吉托，有酒精的！”范佩西撇了撇嘴，小声地嘀咕了两句便收回了视线，继续盯着屏幕上直播的球赛。伊布垂下眸子往他的左手瞥去。

没有戒指。

 

他当然知道这是怎么一回事。

全荷兰境内有阅报习惯的人都知道这是怎么一回事。

一桩离婚案闹到全国皆知并不是件容易事，但不管当事人愿不愿意，这点或许还算不上光彩的事就已经在各种领域的报纸上都占据了那么一块昂贵的空间，几乎是对全国报友的洗脑式宣传，传播效果绝不亚于任何好莱坞闹剧。

但范佩西看起来并不介意在这样拥有特殊关注度的时期出没在任何他想出没的公共场合，大概艺术家都有那么点我行我素，伊布想，他们通常不喜欢按理出牌，也并不在乎公众不怀好意的猜测。

“喂。”

在伊布走神的空档，范佩西又重新将视线挪回了他身上。

“大明星，你的出场费怎么计算？”

伊布盯着对方杯子里的薄荷叶看了一会儿，然后回答道，“看人。”他说着，露出了一惯自信过头的笑容，“我可以给你打对折。”

“居然不是免费？”范佩西有些鄙夷。

伊布举起伏特加指了指屏幕，“如果阿贾克斯赢了。”

他看到范佩西的表情瞬间丰富多彩了起来，顿时有些得意。

“如果费耶诺德赢了。”范佩西扬了扬下巴，有些不悦地说道，“你可以从我这里挑选任何一件你喜欢的非卖品，把它挂在客厅里彰显你的品位。”

“你怎么就确定我不会把它挂在卧室里？”

范佩西忿忿地喝了一口莫吉托，正好听到半场结束的哨声。

 

“你不问问是什么性质的案子？”

“如果你是指那件全荷兰都知道的事的话。”伊布耸了耸肩，“我也会看报纸，尽管那上面百分之九十九都是没有什么阅读价值的东西，但只要有一条有趣的消息就足够了。”

范佩西盯着屏幕上的比分，半晌没有接话。

直到伊布向侍者要了第二支伏特加，他才慢吞吞地转过头来，用听不出情绪的声音陈述道，“我和阿尔杨领养了一个男孩，现在已经七岁了。”

伊布点了点头，“所以你是想要争取孩子的抚养权？”

“不。”范佩西用手撑着吧台将高脚凳转了半个圈，背对着屏幕将手里的鸡尾酒放到吧台上，“我的意思是，我很喜欢那孩子，但我不知道将他的抚养权交给我是不是正确的选择。”他用指腹在杯口来回地磨拭着，“我是说，我的生活并不规律，而且——”

“你真的喜欢那孩子？”

“当然！”范佩西撇了撇嘴，有些不满地撇了伊布一眼，“谁会不喜欢孩子？——哦，当然，你这种没有爱心的单身贵族另当别论。”

“既然喜欢当然要争取。”伊布耸了耸肩，理所当然地回答道，“你连请我出马都做得到，还会养不起一个孩子？事实上你在询问我的时候就已经决定好了吧，没有人会因为不想要抚养权而特地请全欧洲最优秀的律师。”

“我当然养得起！”范佩西反驳道，“所以你根本就没有认真听我刚才的解释！我是说，考虑到那些更现实的因素，我作为一个画家——”

“这些可以以后再考虑。”伊布再次打断了对方的话，用不容置疑又轻描淡写的语气重复道，“既然你喜欢他，当然就得继续抚养他，我是说，不用考虑那些‘更现实的因素’，你必须拿下他的抚养权。”

范佩西鄙夷地看了他一眼，“说来轻松，你倒是给我一个‘必须’的原因？”

“因为我也喜欢。”

 

【全文完】


End file.
